marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magneto (Marvel NOW!)
Magneto (Marvel NOW!) is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio The Master of Magnetism has embraced a self-proclaimed role of detective, judge, jury, and executioner against mutants. One of the greatest Marvel anti-heroes ever, Magneto exacts his own form of mutant justice, by any means necessary. Stats Abilities *'Special Attacks:' chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. *'Passive:' Enemies reliant on metal suffer reduced Ability Accuracy. Signature Ability *'Urgent Refraction' **'When Attacked:' Triggered when his health is low, Magneto bends a dense electromagnetic field around his body to create a personal force field, preventing him from losing more than Health from a single source. Special Attacks *'Bloody Shrapnel' **Sharp metal fragments are pulled from the surrounding environment and propelled across the arena. *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. *'Bleeding Fracture' **Magneto expands his magnetic grasp deep under the arena, impaling his opponent with jagged metal from below. *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. *** chance to inflict Heal Block, preventing the target from recovering Health for seconds. *'Cold-Blooded Fusion' **Encased in a metal prison, Magneto's target implodes. Peace was never an option. *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. *** chance to inflict Heal Block, preventing the target from recovering Health for seconds. *** chance to Armor Break, removing enemy Armor and applying Armor reduction for seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Magneto's specialty lies in fighting opponents who can deal massive burst damage, either from their third Special Attacks or single burst effects such as Gamora's Assassination. *The frequency of Heal Block on Magneto's second and third Special Attacks allows Magneto to more easily deal with regenerating targets. *The consistent Bleed effects from all Special Attacks allows Magneto to easily take down Armor or Physical Resistant Champions. Weaknesses *Magneto's reliance on Bleed effects for damage output leave him with fewer tools to deal with non-bleeding Champions. *Most of Magneto's power comes from his Special Attacks, and any effect that can deny him his Special Meter are extra powerful. Effects such as Power Lock, Power Burn, or Power Drain deny him access to the majority of his damage and utility. Recommended Masteries *'Willpower:' Magneto can absorb powerful burst damage effects such as third Special Attacks and Gamora's Assassination, and his only weakness is stacked Bleed or Armor Break effects. Willpower turns those Bleed and Armor Break effects into boosted Armor and Health Regeneration. *'Mutagenesis:' Magneto can easily deal with burst damage via his Refraction ability, but is still weak to Bleed effects. Mutagenesis helps to remove this weakness. *'Glass Cannon:' The reduced Health caused by Glass Cannon allows Magneto to trigger his Refraction more easily, and the extra damage provided adds massive power to his already strong Special Attacks. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mutant Category:Magnetism Category:Bleed Category:Heal Block Category:Armor Break